Don't Leave
by simpleharmonies
Summary: Short drabble in which Blaine is at Kurt's bedside.    warnings: mentions of mpreg and death


"No! Kurt, you can't leave me!" Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand with as much force as he could. Their fingers were intertwined and tears streamed down Blaine's face.  
>"Sir! I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" A deep voice yelled at him from behind. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm attempting to pull Blaine away from the man he loved.<br>"I can't leave him! He can't leave me!" The shorter man ripped his arm from the nurse's grip and clung to his boyfriend desperately. "After all the shit we've been through, you are just going to leave me here?"  
>"Blaine, honey." The soft voice called out below him and Blaine was on his knees beside him in an instant. "Listen to me, don't cry love. You have someone else to take care of now. Don't worry about me. I don't want to leave but I'm going to be alright."<br>Blaine let out a strangled sob. His throat was closing and becoming tight. He couldn't breathe. His heart was going to burst out of his chest and be stomped on repeatedly as it flops around on the cold hard floor. Blaine couldn't do it. He couldn't let go. "Babe. You can't leave me dammit! Not now, not ever."  
>"Shh.. darling. Just do me a favor okay?" Those amazing ocean eyes looked up at Blaine under long lashes and he fell in love all over again.<br>Blaine nodded quickly and whispered, "Anything."  
>"Name him Toronto. After the place where we fell in love." Blaine nodded again as Kurt gripped Blaine's hand for the last time. "I love you so much. Thank you for being there for me and loving me back."<br>"I love you too. I always will." Blaine bent over and kissed his boyfriend's soft pink lips.  
>Kurt smiled up at him. "I know, I know. Goodbye, Blaine."<br>Blaine just stared at him as Kurt's eyes fell closed and his grip became loose. He was frozen in that spot kneeling beside his dying boyfriend's bed. A pair of strong arms picked him up off the ground and started to drag him away. He snapped out of his daze, "You said you would never say goodbye to me! You said you would never say goodbye! Never! Don't do this! Fight! Fight you bastard! Stay with me! I love you! I need you! You said you would never say goodbye! Kurt!" The arms had now lifted him off the ground and was backing him towards the door. Blaine's fingers slipped out of Kurt's and he kicked and tried to get away with all the force he could muster at that moment. But it was useless, the person holding him was too strong.  
>"We're losing him!" The doctor shouted as Blaine was carried out into the hallway. The door was closing in front of him and he watched his boyfriend's hand, hanging off the bed, go limp as the steady beep of the heart monitor went off. A single solid line ran across the screen as the door shut tightly.<br>The arms let go of him and Blaine collapsed into a heap on the floor. Tears streamed from his red rimmed eyes and he sobbed uncontrollably. His heart was shattering into a million pieces in his chest. He struggled for air, he couldn't breathe. Blaine wanted to die as well. The short man curled up into a fetal position against the door to the hospital room. He wrapped his arms around himself and listened to the doctors do everything they could to revive the love of his life.  
>Blaine took a deep shaky breath and smelled Kurt's unique scent. It was then he realized he was still wearing Kurt's scarf, the one Kurt had wrapped around Blaine's neck only a couple hours earlier as they walked out into the cold. It was then when Kurt has buckled over in pain. It was time. The baby was coming. But it was too early. Kurt was supposed to have a c-section in a couple weeks. They rushed to the hospital. Now here Blaine was curled up on the hospital floor listening to the doctors yelling behind the door. Kurt has lost too much blood. The doctors had warned him if he kept the baby one or both wouldn't make it. They were right. Kurt was gone now and Blaine was left here alone with a baby.<br>The door opened and Blaine fell into it. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing we can do." Blaine got to his feet, nodded and walked into the room. He held Kurt's hand for the last time, pecked his cold lips and brushed the hair from out of Kurt's closed eyes.  
>In between sobs Blaine whispered to himself, "Kurt. Please. Come back to me. I need you. I can't live without you. I don't even want to try." He could almost hear Kurt's soft voice saying he had to, for Toronto's sake. It was then a single beep was heard from above. Blaine's head shot up. The line on the monitor jumped. It beeped again and the line jumped just the same as before. Kurt gasped for air below him. Blaine jumped up and yelled for a doctor or anyone that would help. Kurt's hand gripped his own and the ocean eyes opened again connecting with Blaine's."Kurt!'<br>"Blaine?" Kurt's voice filled the room and Blaine's heart. This time Blaine's tears were full of happiness.  
>"Yes baby. I'm here. You're here. We're here. Together. I love you. Please don't ever ever leave me again." Blaine went on muttering incoherent things.<br>"Shh. It's okay. I won't leave. I promise. I love you."  
>This time Blaine let himself be carried out the door.<p> 


End file.
